


Someday Out Of The Blue

by DeanstielsDaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Deaths, Friendship, Gen, Oneshot, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanstielsDaughter/pseuds/DeanstielsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam always knew they wouldn't live forever, but then again, goodbyes aren't forever now are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday Out Of The Blue

**Author's Note:**

> The first person point of view narrating is Chuck writing about Sam and Dean.

"Someday we can start again, someday soon." – Someday Out Of The Blue (Elton John)  
-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Chapter 2016

Why is it we just stop and stare? Is it because we are questioning our existence? Or is it merely because we are questioning what is right in front of us? For instance like why does the rain fall or why is that man limping? We question the things we want to understand.

Dean Winchester stood facing the doorway. He grimaced at the rain trailing down the glass and put his hands in his pockets. Sam was fine by now, cured of what the trials had threatened to do to him, Castiel hadn't regained his angelic abilities but he had gotten used to being human. The house still seemed quiet even though it had been years since Bobby died. Dean never usually let the small things get to him, but this time it had.

"Dean," Sam came up behind him and sighed. "We can't save them all…"

They had recently been hunting on a case with a little girl. She had been an innocent victim in the entire matter and had had her blood over it all. Dean could've shot himself for being so careless. He had promised her parents too that she'd come home fine and alive.

"We can die trying Sam," Dean practically snarled. "She shouldn't be dead right now!"

"Dean…" Sam muttered.

"Don't Dean me," Dean growled, he spun around to face Sam, his eyes red and strained. "Why did she have to die Sam…why?!"

Dean and Samuel Winchester know more about questions than even I do. They question everything that's ever happened in their lives and they even questioned if God was watching over them. They question God because they don't understand him; they don't understand how one man could love them. Dean was right when he asked why she had to die. Truth was she didn't have to, she was chosen to. Now you may get angry when you hear that and you may ask me what I know about the workings of God…

Well wouldn't you all like to know?

But this story, it's not about me, or about God. It's about two boys who grew into men and who fought for what was right. Two heroes without capes because they didn't need them to be the next Batman. Now these two men are valiant individuals, they fight evil every day. They take it straight on as most of you wouldn't dream of doing. They aren't afraid…they don't have to be because they have each other.

Enter two angels. Two angels that changed the boy's lives drastically. Gabriel the archangel and Castiel the regular angel. Now whether they made the boy's lives worse or better is for you all to decide, but from what I can see…they've the best thing to ever happen to them.

It still hurt most times when Sam looked at Castiel and Dean laughing and talking to one another. As much as Sam knew Dean had hated Gabriel aka the Trickster, Sam knew why he did the things he did. He could see a lifetime of hurt in Gabriel's eyes and he could understand what drove him to hurt others. He'd just wished he hadn't died that day.

Dean on the other hand, he loved every minute of teaching Castiel human things. Castiel struggled but he was always willing to learn. The ex-angel had always been fond of Dean and considered him his lifetime friend. He was glad he could find life in such a once broken man again.

Unlike Castiel and Gabriel though, the Winchesters don't know when to give up the fight. Backing down from a battle is not in their vocabulary and they'd prefer it not to be. They don't know when to take a bow, even when it may be their final act.

Dean, Castiel, and Sam had been surrounded. There had really been no winning this one. The demon's Hell hounds had torn them to shreds and there Dean lay, his eyes facing the blue sky as he slowly bled out on the grass. No one would find them here, and he knew that. He looked over at his brother with hazy eyes; Sam lay dead already his mouth slightly ajar and blood seeping out. Luckily the flies had allowed his brother some peace before making a meal of him. The thought of that made Dean's stomach, well what used to be his stomach, lurch.

Dean looked over at Castiel, who still hung on for dear life, his breathing ragged and blood pouring onto the grass below. He turned his head slightly towards Dean and there was nothing but pain and regret in his eyes.

"D-Dean I'm s-sorry," Castiel stammered out, barely connecting his words. "I-I'm sorry I can't h-heal you…"

"H-Hey Cas," Dean said, his words coming out in whispers. "Sssh its okay, I don't expect you to."

"I-I don't want to leave Dean…" Castiel begun crying, for the first real time in his life the ex-angel wept. "N-Not like this…n-not when I've got s-so much to learn and n-not without you…"

"Hey Cas," Dean was fading fast due to blood loss, but somehow he managed to shimmy his hand into Castiel's where he lightly squeezed it. "G-Goodbyes…they aren't forever…"

Castiel stared into Dean's eyes and suddenly a small smile broke free onto his face. He gripped Dean's hand as tight as he could muster and a determined look flew across Dean's face.

"See ya soon Cas." Dean said before his breath slipped away from him and he felt himself growing cold. Castiel's hand never left his grip.

Goodbyes are not fun. In fact they're hardly ever good, even good friends don't usually utter the word to each other. Humans are not invincible and eventually humans die. It is a sad fact of life, but it is not death they are afraid of. They are afraid of what they are leaving behind.

Dean smiled; the cool night air was light. He breathed in a whiff of it before he opened the door to the bar. He couldn't have asked to be greeted by a better group. There at the table sat Sam, Gabriel, Jo, Bobby, Ellen, Adam, John, and Mary. They all had their glasses held upwards in a toast. The never ending glasses of beer clinked together like a chorus and the owners of the glasses gracefully drank the contents.

"He's here!" Jo called out, she smiled beautifully.

"Dean!" Sam smiled and laughed excitedly.

But it is in our memories we find the most joy and comfort.

"Were missing somebody." Dean said as he sat down in between Bobby and Sam, a beer glass popping up magically in front of him and he sipped it.

Suddenly though the door flung open and there stood Castiel as if nothing had ever changed. He wore his "holy tax accountant" get up that Dean remembered looked best on him. His smile never faded. Dean stood to greet his old friend.

It is in our memories that no one really dies.

To Dean the cheers and laughter from his friends and family were nonexistent right now as he strode over to Cas and smiled big.

"Told ya I'd see you again real soon." Dean chuckled.

"It would appear so my old friend." Castiel nodded and smiled back.

And it is in our memories where goodbye truly isn't forever.

"Hello Dean." Castiel said as if he hadn't said it in a million years.

"Hey Cas." Dean replied with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated!  
> Title inspired by the song Someday Out Of The Blue by Elton John


End file.
